Hamano Kaiji
Hamano Kaiji (浜野海士) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven GO anime and game. He is a midfielder for Raimon. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"The team's cheerful mood maker. His hobby is fishing."'' Appearance He wears goggles at his forehead and has brown eyes. He has raised blue navy hair and a dark skin tone. He raises his sleeves when wearing his soccer uniform. His appearence is almost similar to Tsunami. Personality He is a second year student at Raimon (GO). He is big-hearted and likes to go fishing. Hamano has a very optimistic personality, being the opposite of Hayami's personality as shown in Episode 19. He is shown to be a person who just "follows the flow" and pretty much carefree about his surroundings. He seems to be close friends with Hayami Tsurumasa. Plot (GO) He was first seen along with the whole Raimon team led by Shindou Takuto to help the team that got attacked by Tsurugi Kyousuke. Afterwards they fought and got beaten badly. Shindou was brought to the hospital. Later Matsukaze tries out for the Raimon team in which Hamano comments that Tenma is quite skilled. He isn't determined to fight against Fifth Sector like Tenma, Shindou, Sangoku, and Endou, but isn't too harsh about it. In Episode 13, he finally helps Raimon and uses his hissatsu technique, Naminori Piero. In Episode 14, it's seems he with casual clothes go fishing with Hayami. Later in the match against Teikoku, he first helpd to finish Ultimate Thunder, but it failed and he was replaced by Shindou. Later; he used Naminori Piero to pass an adverse member. In Episode 20, he plays with Raimon against Kaiou. In Episode 21, he plays with Raimon against Akizoura Challengers. he also tries to score, but fails. In Episode 22 , he played with Raimon against Gassan Kunimitsu. In Episode 25, Hamano teased Midori to which made her got angry at him when they started talking about Nishiki Ryouma. In Episode 26, after getting the hang of how to dribble in the Snowland Stadium, he used his hissatsu; Naminori Piero to get past the opponents. In Episode 34, Hamano has the ball stolen from him by Kobato Hiroo's Dimension Cut. Later, he was dribbled by Shiranui Genichi's Ball Trick. At the beginning of the second half, Hamano was injuried after Mahoro Tadashi violently stealed the ball from him. He is replaced by Aoyama in the Episode 35, since he was injured and unable to continue, both Kurama and Midori helped Hamano get to the bench, Aoyama asks if Hamano is okay, to which he answered yes, but this causes Midori to be irritated at him so his arm got also badly injured because of Midori. In Episode 40, he and the rest of the team went to the hospital and he was sad about Shindou can't play in finals along with Raimon. Later, he and the rest weren't focused on the training. He was also happy when he saw Coach Endou was back. In Episode 44, he made somesort of move to not let Dragonlink recuper the ball. Later, he was replaced by Aoyama. At the end, Raimon won and he was happy alongside the other members. In Episode 45, he was happy when Shindou came back and like the other members, he ran towards Shindou. Plot (Chrono Stone) In Episode 1, it is seen that he didn't know anything about the soccer club and about Tenma. In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccerteam. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Rune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. Game Appearance Character Avatar Character View Hissatsu *'OF Naminori Piero' *'DF Killer Whale' (GO Game) *'SH Flying Fish' (GO Game) *'SK Dribble Plus 20 '(GO Game) Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Double Wing' *'HT Flying Route Pass' Trivia *He has the same seiyuu as Domon Asuka and Kita Ichiban. *Hamano is one of the few members of the Raimon Eleven who seemed to like Tenma at the start. *His habit of raising both sleeves on his soccer uniform is much like Suzuno Fuusuke and Hijikata Raiden. *He has a habit of saying "oi" when kicking the ball in soccer practice or in a game a lot. *He didn't appear in the trailer of Inazuma Eleven GO Movie. *He is like Rika in personality as they both like to gossip about people's love lives. *He is Hayami's close friend. *He has the same forename as Amano Kaiji. **Also, their name has only one different alphabet. *During the altered timeline in Episode 001 (Chrono Stone), Hamano ended up joining the fishing club, which goes to show that if he wasn't in the soccer club, he would be in another club instead. **This also goes to show that if there is no soccer club, he wouldn't have been best friends with Hayami, which shows that because of this, they aren't friends. Category:GO characters Category:Raimon GO Category:Midfielders Category:Wind Character Category:S.E.A Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Reserves Category:Protagonist